


Fragancia a Lavandas

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Moaning, excessive cum, hot and smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Summary: Carlos está extremadamente obsesionado con el nuevo perfume de Lila.Esta vez, no dejará pasar su oportunidad para fantasear con ese dulce aroma.
Relationships: Carlos/Lila (Junior Expres)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fragancia a Lavandas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincesaPetalito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/gifts).



> El otro día estuve hablando por direct con @PrincesaPetalito, y me dio unas cuantas ideas smut sobre el Carla, y de alguna u otra manera, quise escribir este fanfic.
> 
> Es más fuerte en comparación a lo que suelo escribir, pero aún así creo que lo hice bien.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de esta cochina historia (?

Las siete de la mañana, un sol saliente, nuevas ansias de otro viaje y una hermosa pelirroja decoraban su preciado paisaje diurno.

Lila estaba accionando los botones del panel de control, uno por uno, hasta que escuchó a alguien entrar y paró.

Pensó que era Topa...

Pero su respuesta estaba lejos de ser la correcta.

Pasó bajo el umbral de la puerta automática, y se puso detrás de ella, con el total sigilo del mundo. El joven rulo no quería asustar a nadie, ni mucho menos a su adorada Lila, pero quería asegurarse de darle un buen saludo de buenos días. 

Un hermosa fragancia adornaba el lugar, y a Carlos le daba cierta pena no poder contestar su propia pregunta. 

**__¿De dónde viene ese olor?.__** dijo murmurando para sí mientras olisqueaba por toda la cabina. Momentos más tarde, y prestando más atención, el olor provenía de Lila. 

El aroma le hacía acordar a una flores de color morado con un olor muy peculiar.

Lo sabía, porque de pequeño sus padres lo llevaban a la casa de su abuela, el cual tenía un gran campo de cubiertas de todas ellas.

Ese aroma le hacía feliz.

 ** __¿Lavandas?.__** pensó él.

Acercó su nariz, de manera cautelosa, dándose el gusto y placer de deleitarse con ese dulce aroma, que era una exquisita fragancia a lavandas, su preferido por cierto. Sospechó por un momento, que la conductora era consciente de ello y pensaba seducirlo, pero las cosas eran diferentes, la imperiosa conductora nunca se había enterado es esto.

Notó su presencia, y dio vuelta su cabeza para confirmar si era quién estaba pensando, porque sin duda alguna, reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados ese carácter frío y distante. Para cuando lo hizo, se encontró con el joven rulo con su nariz prácticamente pegada a su cuello, tratando de drogarse con su dulce aroma a lavandas. Sin darse cuenta, Carlos había perdido el control sobre sus acciones, llevando de repente sus manos a esas caderas femeninas y besando su cuello con cierta delicadeza. 

Lila, que estaba a un paso de ceder ante la acalorada situación, finalmente habló:

_¿Qué hace, Carlos?._

Completamente asustado, abrió sus orbes azules como platos al darse cuenta de su semejante locura y de lo que estaba haciendo.

 __Perdón, me costó controlarme_._ contestó avergonzado.

_Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir._ le dijo Lila con su típica firmeza, por más de que hubiese querido que sus deseos lleguen más lejos.

_No se volverá a repetir, lo prometo._ respondió a su orden mirándola con cierto temor.

* * *

El joven rulo no lograba sacarse aquella situación tan vívida que permanecía en su cabeza. El perfume de Lila y esos dulces mimos que le había dado le dieron ganas de algo más, que desgraciadamente ella no podría permitírselo. 

Entraba en una especie de trance cada vez que lo olía.

Ese aroma lo volvía definitivamente loco.

Entró en el baño, desesperado, buscando la solución ante sus probables morbosos deseos. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de hacerla suyo con tanta prisa y salvajismo combinados. Pero a sabiendas, eso nunca sucedería, se quedaría en un sucio fetiche y ya.

Cerró la puerta, llaveándola, para que nadie más excepto él sea consciente su loca imprudencia.

Bajó la tapa del inodoro, y se fue desnudando de a poco.

 __No puedo creer que haga esto.__ susurró mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

Las ropas, que hace un tiempo lo cubrieron, yacía cerca del cesto de ropas sucias.

Miró su anatomía, un tanto disconforme. Abdomen plano, manos pies grande, piernas largas, y nalgas y muslos un poco gordas. Era consciente de que su cuerpo no era perfecto, pero se sentía raramente a gusto. Era el que tendría un adolescente de su edad y rasgos.

Er a lo suficientemente maduro como para tener esa voz gruesa y grave que lo caracteriza, pero también lo suficientemente subdesarrollado como para que posea pelo en otra parte que no sea su cuero cabelludo. 

Las desventajas de ser adolescente, supongo.

Se sentó en la tapa del baño, temeroso, puesto a que nunca se había masturbado antes.

Dudaba hacerlo, pero sus manos se fueron colando hacia su entrepierna, que seguía de alguna u otra forma caliente.

Cerró sus ojos, apretándolos de cierta manera fuerte, para no prestar tanta atención a su inminente locura. Empezó a mover su miembro, lentamente, de atrás hacia adelante. Era una sensación bastante nueva y extraña para él, nunca antes había experimentado tocarse y explorar su propio cuerpo.

_**Se sentía extrañamente bien.** _

El calor de su órgano envuelto por sus manos y manipulándolo con delicadeza pero con fuerza a la vez, su cara enrojeciéndose, y mordiendo sus labios para evitar pronunciar sonidos que evidencien su grado de éxtasis.

Fue más rápido, metiendo uno, dos, o quizás tres dedos en su cavidad anal. Ésto probablemente lo excitaba aún más, el mismo hecho de auto explorarse y tocar su propio cuerpo con la sensualidad en la que había deseado tocar a su Lila.

Comenzó a humedecerse y a calentarse demasiado.

Su mano, que aún seguía moviendo su miembro fue testigo de esta nueva y rara sensación en su cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado. De su boca, salieron suaves y leves quejidos, que se corrompían cada vez más a unos suspiros más suplicantes y quebradizos.

Cómo quería que esté Lila para que la pueda follar sin piedad...

Para besarla alocadamente...

Y que ella gima...

Gima como él lo hace ahora mismo...

Verla enterrar su cara en la almohada mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su vagina se moja.

El calor se había hecho más intenso desde un momento, hasta sentir sus pene arder, ahora más que nunca necesitaba descargarse de ese horrible perfume y las alucinaciones raras que éste le causaba.

Algo empapaba su mano...

Una sustancia extraña y blanquecina que salía de él...

_**Era su propio semen.** _

Se tomó su tiempo para contemplar su mano, ahora cubierta de su propio semen . Era viscoso y muy flexible, y le sorprendió que esa cosa haya salido de su miembro.

Se apuró en lavarse las manos y en vestirse cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, nadie más podía saber de esto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando descubrió quién era.

_Te estuve esperando toda la tarde, ¿qué hacías?._

_Nada, sólo tomaba una ducha._ 

__¿Te estabas masturbando?.__

La expresión del rulo de repente de una casual pasa a una más avergonzada, y con un poco de pudor apenas pudo articular:

__No tiene nada de malo, todos lo hacen en algún momento. Incluso vos.__

La cara de Lila ahora estaba como la suya, igual de roja y abochornada que la de él, porque en ningún momento se esperó escuchar semejante locura.

 __¿Me viste tocarme en la cabina de control?. **¿Cómo es que sabés tanto de mí, acaso me espiás?**_ _ preguntó insegura.

_Suelo ver que en las noches te tocas para "desestresarte". Desearía también poder desestresarte._

La besó de manera frenética, como alguna vez tuvo que hacerlo, probando los dulces labios de su amada, y que nadie más le otorgaría lo mismo. Su labial se fue arruinando como el resto de su maquillaje también, siendo lo único ahora que sale de sus labios sus delicados y suaves quejidos. La pasión del instante fue tanta que terminaron tirados en el piso. 

El pelirrojo podía admitir que estaba incluso más excitado que cuando entró al baño.

Se arrastró lenta y sensualmente hacia ella para lograr incorporarse a su cuerpo y poder sentirla mejor. De ahora en adelante eran sólo ellos dos. 

La continuo besando, de la misma manera dulce y despavorida que hace un rato en la mañana, ahora con su talle encima suyo, agarrándola de sus manos mientras la escuchaba gimotear. 

_Eso lo excitaba demasiado..._

_Si tan sólo su Lila fuese consciente de las cosas que le hace hacer a éste joven._

Fijó la manera en la que estaba su entrepierna, tan caliente, o incluso más que la suya. Pudo discernir la respuesta a partir de tenerla al lado suyo y tan pegada hacia él. Aún no supo cómo tuvo el suficiente atrevimiento de dejar escurrir sus manos por debajo de sus bragas.

_Se la quitó de un tiro._

Alzó su falda roja, buscando admirar la maravilla de su intimidad ahora descubierta. Ésta, no hizo nada más que abrir inconscientemente sus piernas.

Posó dos dedos en su zona frágil, moviéndolos suavemente, siendo testigo de sus reacciones. Siempre se imaginó tenerla así de vulnerable, así de lábil, que la pueda tocar y que ella se deje, aún si éste era su deseo más impuro.

El hecho de que su mano comenzaba a humedecerse con la sustancia femenina sólo lo ponía más ansioso. Largos hilos de su semen salían pegados de sus dedos, notando la forma en la que se estiraban. Detuvo su oscura mirada en ella, en esa parte tan íntima, que nadie más excepto ella la había tocado, y ahora lo fue por alguien más. Éste chico tenía algo más en mente.

**_Necesitaba probarla._ **

Se acercó hacia su zona, que desprendía un olor un tanto fuerte y desagradable, que para él, era incluso más embriagador que vino estacionado. Dejó que su boca y lengua hagan dulces compases dentro de ella, todavía sabiendo que podría hacerlo mal. Adoraba sentir el delicioso calor de su coño al ser lamido, probar ese dulce líquido y tenerla tan dócil y débil ante sus toques.

Supo que llegaba a su momento cuando la escuchó gemir indulgente y suavemente.

Se limpió su boca de esa dulce sustancia, observando cómo su Lila aún seguía un tanto sensible por su acción anterior, con sus piernas abiertas, exhibiendo su vulva roja y todavía caliente.

_Tenía ganas de algo más éste chico..._

_Algo que lo haga enloquecer..._

_Que lo haga deshacerse de esas morbosas ganas y deseos..._

_**Quería penetrarla.** _

Inhalando y exhalando nerviosamente igual como lo estuvo haciendo en el baño hace unos minutos; fue desabrochando su pantalón en frente de ella, notando la forma en la que estaba, se veía realmente excitado. Sus ganas de cogerla terminarían en este preciso instante.

Trató de adentrarse en ella con leves empujones, percatándose de los gemidos que esto le arrancaba. A su Lila también le costaba acostumbrarse el tenerlo dentro suya, el dulce contacto de su vagina con su pene la hacía suspirar, y la sensación calórica de sus órganos se sentía jodidamente bien juntos.

* * *

Desde hace un rato que ya llevaban haciéndolo, de muchas formas posibles; las embestidas tomaron un comportamiento más brusco y desesperado, haciéndolos derretir en su dulce e indulgente calor. El baterista se abstenía de una mil maneras para no pronunciar algo y levantar sospechas por parte de otros, pero no pudo controlarse, no pudo hacerlo al tener follando alocadamente a su Lila, quien ocultaba su cara roja mediante sus manos.

La sensación se hizo más densa, ahora más fuerte e intensa, desprotegieron sus cuerpos, aún si el único encargado de hacerlo era él para ambos, porque el grado ardor en sus cuerpos ya era demasiado insoportable, siendo sus anatomías desnudas otra de las tantas experimentaciones nuevas de éste día.

Se abrazó férvidamente hacia ella, buscando entrar más profundo y sentirla más cerca, dejándose caer en su espalda sudorosa. Gimoteos bastante sonoros salieron de sus bocas, que se escuchaban por todo monorriel. 

Fueron testigos de sentirlo de nuevo, la misma sensación calórica de antes, ahora más intensa e hipnotizante, más caliente y deliciosa. El nivel de éxtasis superaba los normales, y en el momento menos esperado, dejaron que sus órganos derramen sus líquidos en el ajeno mientras arqueaban sus cuerpos y se fundían en dulce placer. Una hebra de semen se desprendió de él cuando salió de ella.

Se quedaron acostados totalmente exhaustos en el piso. Lila no hizo más que mirarla aterrorizada y confundida. ¿Qué demonios acababan de hacer?.

 __¡¿Carlos, qué mierda fue eso?!._ _ si Lila maldecía, era porque algo estaba realmente mal. 

Se sentía demasiado extraña, lo suficientemente asqueada como para no querer verlo ni aquí ni en más de cincuenta años, pero lo suficientemente excitada como para tener el coraje de repetirlo otra vez.

Carlos decidió voltear su mirada hacia ella, tragando saliva nervioso al notar su expresión. La había cagado horriblemente, ¿en qué estaba pensando al violarla?.

 __Fue...Sólo sexo.__ es todo lo que llegó a decir.

Ahora y más que nunca estaba preparado para ser odiado. Se había comportado como un total imbécil, y merecía todo su repudio.

Estaba más que listo para tenerla de lejos y nunca cerca.

_**Se había preparado para lo peor.** _

**Author's Note:**

> No suelo escribir mucho de esta forma el sexo, ya que siempre lo vi como algo íntimo y romántico, pero este no es el caso, puesto a que es como sucio y sin piedad. Básicamente es violación (en este caso también).
> 
> Ah, y por favor, no romanticen éste tipo de cosas, no es bueno que te metan un pito por el culo sin tu consentimiento. Es bastante feo y desagradable ;-;
> 
> Hasta acá mi aviso (?)


End file.
